Relaciones Francia-Irán
|D= |F= TEHRAN – Iranian President Hassan Rouhani have met a number of foreign leaders in New York on the sidelines of the UN General Assembly. Tehran Times Daily }} Relaciones de Francia con Irán. Historia Además, con los Estados Unidos y otros países, Francia apoyó a Saddam Hussein en la guerra contra Irán (1980-1988). La fuerza aérea de Saddam incluía docenas de Dassault Mirage F1, Dassault-Breguet Super Étendards y Aérospatiale Gazelles, entre otras armas. Las compras militares iraquíes de Francia totalizaron 5.500 millones de dólares en 1985, lo que provocó que el senador estadounidense Ted Stevens de Alaska y presidente del Comité de Asignaciones del Senado estadounidense declarara que la venta de equipos militares por parte de Francia a Irak era una "traición internacional". De hecho, fue Jacques Chirac quien ayudó a vender a Saddam los dos reactores nucleares que iniciaron Bagdad en el camino hacia la capacidad de armas nucleares. Para el año 2000, Francia se había convertido en el mayor proveedor de equipos militares y de doble uso de Irak, según un alto miembro del Congreso que, según los informes, no quiso ser identificado. En junio de 2003, la policía francesa allanó las propiedades del Pueblo Muyahidín (PMOI), incluida su base en Auvers-sur-Oise, bajo las órdenes del magistrado antiterrorista Jean-Louis Bruguière, después de sospechas de que estaba tratando de cambiar su base de operaciones allí. 160 presuntos miembros del MEK fueron arrestados, 40 entraron en huelga de hambre para protestar contra la represión, y diez se inmolaron en varias capitales europeas en protesta contra los ataques. El ministro del Interior francés, Nicolas Sarkozy ( UMP ), declaró que el MEK "recientemente quería convertir a Francia en su base de apoyo, especialmente después de la intervención en Iraq", mientras que Pierre de Bousquet de Florian, el jefe del DST, el servicio de inteligencia nacional de Francia, afirmó que el grupo estaba "transformando su centro de Val d'Oise de París ... en una base terrorista internacional". El senador estadounidense Sam Brownback, republicano de Kansas y presidente del subcomité de Relaciones Exteriores para Asia del Sur, acusó a los franceses de hacer "el trabajo sucio del gobierno iraní". Junto con otros congresistas, escribió una carta de protesta al presidente Jacques Chirac, mientras que los partidarios de OMPI como Sheila Jackson-Lee, demócrata de Texas, criticaron el arresto de Maryam Radjavi. Sin embargo, los miembros MEK fueron liberados rápidamente, en la acción francesa contra el Consejo Nacional de Resistencia de Irán (NCRI) han sido acusados de ser partes de la negociación entre París y Teherán, en relación con el programa nuclear y tal vez también algunos negocios. El MEK afirma que después de tres años, no hay nada en los archivos que pueda implicar al NCRI y a la Sra. Rajavi en ninguna acción ilegal y el caso esencialmente ha muerto. A partir de 2007, el PMOI ha recibido el apoyo de muchos miembros de las clases políticas y judiciales, de diferentes orígenes. Ver también * Relaciones de Francia * Relaciones de Irán Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Irán Irán Francia